


强制发情一

by ccchs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchs/pseuds/ccchs
Kudos: 20





	强制发情一

好不容易把人揽进车里，边伯贤醉倒在后车座上。还好朴灿烈今晚没喝酒，能直接把人拉走。  
  
后面躺着的人还在叫嚣着太热，恨不得钻进冰窖里乘凉。  
  
朴灿烈深呼出一口气，踩足了油门加快速度。  
  
他将车来到市中心的小公寓里，离公司比较近，平常都住在这里，虽然地方小一些但住一个人恰好。  
  
好不容易把人抱回家里，他先将边伯贤放在沙发上休息，自己到卧室里换了身洗澡。  
  
边伯贤起初躺在沙发上还没事，没过一会儿身体便开始燥热，浑身冒虚汗。口干舌燥，边伯贤半眯着眼睛撑着疲惫的身子去找水喝。  
  
他走到冰箱前拿了瓶矿泉水一饮而尽，不过没有特别大的作用，依旧是很热。  
  
耳边传来哗啦啦的水声，边伯贤凭感觉向水声走去，他刚踏进卧室门，水声戛然而止。  
  
边伯贤霎时间委屈了起来，他找不到地方发泄。  
  
朴灿烈围好浴巾出来时便看到坐在地上嘟囔的边伯贤，不愧是罗斯口中的小朋友，这么一看，确实像个幼稚园的小孩子。  
  
朴灿烈难得心情好的捏了捏边伯贤的鼻子，询问：“怎么了？  
  
“热，很热。”他抬头看着朴灿烈，身体不受控制的想倾靠在他的身上，不过却被朴灿烈一根手指头挡了去。  
  
“去洗澡去。”朴灿烈轻笑着。  
  
夏天的衣服好脱，朴灿烈把醉鬼拉到床上三两下脱光了衣服，他拽着边伯贤将人带回浴室里。  
  
浴室很大，最里面放的是个能容下三个人浴缸。他将边伯贤放进浴缸里，见人想下滑落叹了口气：“我来陪你洗澡。”  
  
边伯贤被人触碰着身体，下面似乎是立刻站了起来。他被朴灿烈整个圈在怀里，身上落下的点点细吻，倒是抚去了一些颜色。他舒服的向后靠在朴灿烈身上，完全没有反抗的轻声哼咛着。  
  
他被朴灿烈搂着腰，被他禁锢着下巴亲吻。  
  
边伯贤神志不清的享受其中，忽然身下有些凉凉的，被一点一点撑开。  
  
手指在里面摸索着，寻找着，快速的抽动着。  
  
边伯贤开始不断地喘息着，接而开始断断续续的哼嘤。  
  
他敞开了腿，方便了更大的东西。  
  
他的所有行为都毫无保留的交给了朴灿烈。  
  
待水温凉了，朴灿烈把人抱回到床上。他将薄被盖到边伯贤身上，开大了空调温度。在柜子里拿出了一个小型卡通形象摄像机。  
  
他寻找了个角度不错的位置，放在那里。  
  
他光着身子遛鸟，看着床上半清醒的边伯贤左右晃了晃脖子。他前去拉开边伯贤的被子，展开第二次的耕耘。  
  
边伯贤昨晚喝了些酒，睡觉也是迷迷糊糊的像是做了个春梦，他不太记得了。他睁开眼睛反应了一会儿才觉得不对劲儿，这装修哪里是宿舍的样子。  
  
他瞬间睁大了眼睛，看向床边的另外一个人——朴总！  
  
边伯贤小心翼翼的从朴灿烈怀里出来，他瞧了眼被子里面浑身赤裸的两个人，再加上后面不言而喻的地方疼痛的剧烈，他瞬间明白了！  
  
哪里是什么春梦！分明是真实上演了活春宫！  
  
他做贼似的蹑手蹑脚的坐起身寻找自己的衣服，刚把最里面那件穿上，腰上忽然多了个手臂。  
  
“再睡会儿。”朴灿烈还没睡醒，把人压回床上搂在怀里继续睡。  
  
他习惯了旁边有人，早上回去睡回笼觉是常有的事，但是朴灿烈忘记了，现在旁边躺着的，昨晚不是自愿的。  
  
边伯贤立即把腰上的手拿开，他起身晃了晃旁边还在睡梦中的男人。  
  
待朴灿烈睁开眼睛，边伯贤才道：“朴总，昨天晚上到底发生什么事了？”  
  
“你喝酒我送你回来呗。”朴灿烈又重新闭上眼睛。  
  
边伯贤简直气懵了，他把人重新叫醒：“那我们两个怎么会发生这个？”  
  
朴灿烈这才不耐烦的起身拿过旁边的浴衣穿上，他系好起身拿过衣架里的手机，不知道调出了什么将手机扔给边伯贤。  
  
手机屏幕上交缠的两个人边伯贤哪能看不清！还有自己的声音，简直是让他羞愧到恨不得死亡。他将视频删了，还给朴灿烈：“不好意思，我昨晚应该喝多了。但你为什么不拦着点？”  
  
“送到嘴边的肉，你会拒绝吗？”朴灿烈重新躺回床上摸了把边伯贤的脸蛋儿，“更何况，味道这么好，自然舍不得放下。”  
  
“你能不能……”边伯贤还未说完便被打断。  
  
“不能。”朴灿烈将人拽回被窝里，强制着不让人起身：“反正都觉得不错，不如做个长期炮友。”  
  
破了处男的身子还被这样要求，边伯贤简直被气笑了：“不好意思，我不处这种关系。”  
  
“哦……”朴灿烈思索了一会儿，“刚刚的视频应该能卖个不错的价钱，欸？我不缺钱，不如发给别人看一下纯粹好玩。”  
  
他抱紧了边伯贤，亲了亲他的脸颊：“你觉得呢？”  
  
“卑鄙。”边伯贤咬着后槽牙。  
  
“这哪是卑鄙，”朴灿烈把他的脸蛋儿扭过来，凑上去亲吻他的唇，“我这是为了爱，不计手段。”  
  
“答应吗？”朴灿烈确实觉得边伯贤不错，看着比较乖巧的小朋友，到了床上便开放些。背上被这小野猫抓的几道痕迹，现在还疼。  
  
他轻笑着安慰旁边的男人：“快再睡一会儿，中午吃过饭我还要去上班呢。”  
  
“我上午还没请假。”边伯贤认清了现实，看向朴灿烈。  
  
“没关系，我帮你请好了。”朴灿烈轻笑着，又凑上去与人来了个法式深吻才算结束。  
  
边伯贤再次醒来的时候旁边已经没有人了，他拿过旁边桌子上放好的衣服穿上，走出客厅时看到家里还有位中年女人。  
  
朴灿烈拿了杯牛奶从厨房里出来，看到边伯贤勾着唇角：“这是来做饭的阿姨，你去洗漱一会儿我们来饭。”  
  
边伯贤点了点头，转过身回卧室里洗漱。  
  
阿姨做的都是些清淡的，不过种类繁多还煲了粥。做过饭后阿姨便离开，家里又剩下了两个人，无话可讲的自顾自的吃饭。  
  
朴灿烈倒是打开了电视，找的居然是好久之前的喜剧电视。  
  
边伯贤前两天还刚刚重温了一遍，他侧过身一起看着。  
  
“喝点粥，特地为你煲的。”朴灿烈轻笑着把盛好的粥放在边伯贤身边，“你应该多吃点饭，有点太瘦了。虽然抱起来刚刚好。”  
  
边伯贤自动忽略了他后半句的话，低头挖粥。  
  
他后面也有些疼，但朴灿烈说已经帮他涂过药后边伯贤便没有再管。  
  
他穿的是朴灿烈衣服，圆领的。脖子的痕迹在镜子面前纷纷呈现，边伯贤有些无奈的出去想找朴灿烈再换身衣服。  
  
不过没想到的是朴灿烈十分得意看着自己的“作品”。把人拉过来又中了几个后才心满意足的到衣帽间拿了件条纹衬衣。  
  
这是朴灿烈大学时候毕业典礼上穿的，除了西服算是比较正经的衣服了。  
  
边伯贤穿上倒是正好，朴灿烈上下大量了一下边伯贤的尺寸：“下午带你去买些衣服，还有你把你的行李都搬过来和我一起住。”  
  
“炮友还需要一起住？”边伯贤失笑。  
  
“我觉得你可以胜任。”朴灿烈轻笑着转身不知道从哪个抽屉里拿出一把钥匙递给边伯贤，“家里钥匙，别搞丢了。”  
  
边伯贤接过钥匙有些复杂：“这看起来像是我被包养了。”  
  
“如果你想，我不介意。”朴灿烈瘪嘴转身开门。毕竟视频在他手里，边伯贤根本无法拒绝，他叹了一口气跟了上前。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
